We Don't Talk Anymore
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Mereka punya ratusan alasan yang mungkin menjadi alasan utama mereka untuk berpisah tapi setidaknya mereka juga punya jutaan alasan untuk kembali BTS/Jeon Jungkook x Park Jimin/ KookMin/ Uke Jimin/ Kim Namjoon and Kim Taehyung


**Cast :** Jeon Jungkook x Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon and Kim Taehyung

 **NB :**

Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Charlie Puth yang **We Don't Talk Anymore** yang di cover sama abang Jeka. Sorry kalau nggak jelas.

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

" **Lets break up" - Jimin**

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Aiiishhhh..."

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar, baru saja dia memejamkan mata untuk mencari inspirasi malah bayangan dari namja lain menghantui pikirannya. Apalagi deretan kalimat yang selalu terbayang dipikirannya yang membuatnya dengan namja itu seperti sosok yang tidak saling mengenal. Suasana langsung terasa canggung saat mereka bertemu dalam satu tempat secara tidak sengaja.

Ehm...

Atau mungkin sengaja karena Jungkook ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan menjelaskan beberapa alasan. Tapi, namja itu hanya diam dan seakan-akan tidak pernah mengenal Jungkook.

"Lagi-lagi kau disini?"

Jungkook menoleh dan melihat namja tinggi yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya dengan dimple smile nya.

"Namjoon Hyung"

"Sudah tau apa yang akan kau tampilkan?" tanya Namjoon yang kini sudah duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Gelap"

"Ya sudah, tinggal kau nyalakan lagi lampunya" canda Namjoon

"Kau tidak mengerti Hyung" Jungkook menghela nafas

"Hei, aku kesini hanya ingin bertanya tentang lagu yang akan kau tampilkan. Waktu itu kau tiba-tiba datang dan mencoret-coret struktur acara yang kubuat"

"Aku tidak jadi menyanyikan lagu itu" jawab Jungkook datar

"Sayang sekali, padahal itu lagu yang manis"

"Ah sudahlah Hyung, aku pergi dulu"

Jungkook langsung berdiri dan bersiap membuka pintu atap sekolahnya sebelum Namjoon kembali memanggilnya.

"Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook diam tanpa menoleh dan masih memegang daun pintu

"Setidaknya carilah lagu yang mewakili perasaan mu padanya"

"Aku mencoba bersikap romantis dengan menyanyikan lagu itu. Tapi dia malah meninggalkanku. Sudahlah Hyung, akan ku pikirkan lagi"

Blammm

"Anak itu" Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Kau tau aku risih saat berjalan disampingmu dan mereka semua menatapku. Bahkan mereka menganggapku orang ketiga"

"Jangan bahas itu Kim Taehyung" ucap namja yang lebih pendek "Lagipula seharusnya mereka senang aku tidak bersamanya lagi"

"Jeon Jungkook maksudmu"

Taehyung langsung meringis ngeri melihat tatapan sadis yang diperlihatkan Jimin. Meskipun kelihatannya imut Jimin juga punya sisi sadis rupanya.

"Jangan sebut merk ok!"

"Meskipun begitu dia pernah mengisi hari-hari mu"

"YACK KIM TAEHYUNG"

Mendengar teriakan melengking Jimin, Taehyung langsung berbalik dan berlari dia mencoba menyelamatkan kepalanya dari amukan pukulan Jimin dan itu sangat sakit kalau kalian ingin tau rasanya.

Jimin masih menatap sebal ke arah sahabatnya yang sudah menghilang diantara murid lain. Dia melihat murid-murid lain disekitarnya seharusnya mereka senang bukan? Dia dan prince wanna be mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Lalu kenapa sekarang mereka malah menghubung-hubungkan Jimin,mantannya dan Taehyung.

Sementara itu di tempat lain Taehyung baru saja melihat Jungkook turun dari tangga yang menuju atap sekolah mereka dengan muka kusut dan bingung.

"YO JUNGKOOK" panggil Taehyung

Dan Jungkook hanya bergumam lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Dan expresi what the? Langsung terpasang di muka Taehyung.

"Taehyung?"

"Eh, Namjoon Hyung, darimana?"

Tanya Taehyung bingung saat Namjoon muncul dari arah yang sama dengan Jungkook tadi.

"Biasa menagih bocah itu"

"Dan bagaimana?" tanya Taehyun sedikit khawatir. Pasalnya mengajak Jungkook berpartisipasi saja sudah butuh perjuangan apalagi dengan masalah ini dan acara makin dekat.

"Entahlah, dia hanya bilang akan memikirkannya lagi"

"Lalu?"

"Bisa kau bujuk Jimin, Taehyung-ah"

"Inginnya begitu Hyung, tapi Jimin pun hanya diam bahkan dia tidak bercerita apapun padaku dan sepertinya dia tidak suka saat aku mulai membahas Jungkook."

Dua namja tampan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Apalagi brosur undangan acara sudah disebar satu sekolah dan kehadiran Jungkook juga yang akan menjadi magnet untuk tamu mereka nanti.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Sore ini Jungkook masih duduk di cafe favoritnya dan keka- ehm mantan kekasihnya. Jungkook melihat keluar jendela sambil mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 nya mencari lagu yang cocok. Bisa saja dia membatalkan penampilannya, tapi itu bukan caranya. Dia tidak suka mundur.

Kling...

Reflex Jungkook mendongak melihat pengunjung baru cafe. Jungkook sengaja memilih meja di dekat pintu masuk dan jendela kaca cafe, sekedar untuk melihat jalanan ketika dia bosan. Dan Jungkook sedikit terkejut dengan pengunjung yang baru datang bahkan sampai kedua mata mereka bertemu tapi mereka hanya diam sampai salah satu dari mereka memutuskan pandangannya.

Haaahh...

Lagi-lagi Jungkook hanya menghela nafas berat melihat sosok Jimin duduk di meja di seberang sana dengan buku dan beberapa tugas seksi acara di meja. Bohong jika Jungkook tidak ingin mengajak Jimin bicara, tapi itu lebih baik daripada saat dia menghampiri Jimin nanti, dan Jimin malah akan pergi. Setidaknya ini lebih baik walau mereka tidak bicara dan jarak yang menghalangi mereka.

Kling...

Pengunjung lagi. Jungkook mendengus kesal itu tandanya cafe ini akan ramai dan dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook memandang bingung Namjoon dan Taehyung yang berdiri di depannya.

"Mau bergabung bersama kami" tawar Namjoon

"Aku sibuk" jawab Jungkook acuh

"Hm baiklah"

Namjoon buru-buru menarik lengan Taehyung saat melihat dua earphone yang terpasang di telinga Jungkook. Masih ada harapan Jungkook akan mengisi acara kan?

Taehyung menatap sebal saat Namjoon menarik kasar tangannya dan mengajaknya duduk di meja Jimin. Sementara Jimin masih tetap diam dan fokus pada laptopnya.

"Apa-apaan sih Hyung" kesal Taehyung

"Kurasa Jungkook masih memikirkan tentang keputusannya menjadi salah satu pengisi acara sekolah nanti"

"Eoh?" Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang masih diam memandang keluar jendela dengan earphone dan sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Hyung" jawab Taehyung

"Diamlah Tae" ucap Jimin yang masih fokus pada laptopnya

"Ada apa dengamu Jiminie, sensi sekali saat ada yang membahas Jungkook" ucap Taehyung sedikit agak keras supaya Jungkook bisa mendengarnya.

"Yack"

Bukan

Bukan hanya Taehyung dan Namjoon yang sedikit melirik ke arah Jungkook hanya sekedar untuk melihat expresinya. Jimin, bahkan dia mencuri pandang ke arah Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook masih diam dan masih melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aish berapa volume yang dia putar? Bahkan dari jarak seperti ini dan suaraku dia masih tidak dengar" kesal Taehyung

"Sudah kerjakan saja tugasmu Tae" lirih Namjoon

Jungkook? Bohong sekali dia tidak mendengar suara Taehyung apalagi dalam keadaan cafe yang sepi dan mp3 nya sudah mati sejak Taehyung dan Namjoon datang. Tapi dia masih ingin melihat Jimin.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Bohong

Jika Jimin sudah melupakan Jungkook dengan mudah. Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar dia sudah menghabiskan dua cangkir kopi hitam untuk menemaninya begadang mengerjakan tugas. Alasan dia berpisah dengan Jungkook? Dia bahkan tidak punya masalah yang besar sehingga mereka harus berpisah. Sepihak? Jimin yakin bukan, bahkan waktu memutuskan Jungkook waktu itu, Jungkook hanya diam bahkan sampai Jimin pergi dari hadapan Jungkook. Mereka sering bertemu, tapi Jungkook hanya diam dan menatap Jimin dan Jimin juga diam karena tidak ada yang akan mereka bicarakan. Jadi lebih baik Jimin pergi bukan daripada mereka saling menatap dan diam seperti orang bodoh.

Jungkook terlalu terkenal? Mungkin itu salah satu alasan. Banyak yang tidak menyukai hubungan mereka? Itu juga bisa. Jimin tidak pantas bersanding dengan Jungkook? Itu salah satunya. Mereka sama-sama laki-laki? Oh semua orang tau itu. Tapi dari semua alasan itu, Jimin memang perlu waktu untuk berpisah dengan Jungkook. Mencoba merasakan jarak diantara mereka. Membingungkan? Memang.

Berhasil? Mungkin belum.

Karena sampai saat ini Jimin masih sering melihat foto-fotonya dan Jungkook dulu. Move on gagal? Belum. Jimin masih mencoba dan mereka juga baru berpisah seminggu yang lalu dan Taehyung langsung memarahinya. Pasalnya Jungkook mau menjadi pengisi acara dan kunci sukses acara mereka, dan karena bujukan Jimin pada akhirnya Jungkook mau berpartisipasi. Dan sekarang di saat mereka berpisah?

Sementara itu Jungkook masih diam sambil memegang gitarnya. Entahlah dia masih bingung ingin menyanyikan lagu apa. Sebenarnya hanya cover lagu tapi tetap saja jika dia menyanyikan lagu yang tidak sesuai dengan suasana hatinya itu hanya akan merusak lagunya.

Jungkook melirik sebuah foto di meja nakasnya, foto dimana dia dan Jimin pergi ke taman hiburan. Itu saat mereka pertama kali pergi berkencan bersama.

"Padahal aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang manis" lirih Jungkook

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Jadi bagaimana Hyung, acaranya tiga hari lagi dan susunan acara ini tinggal menunggu keputusanmu. Jangan terlalu lama membebani ku" protes Jimin. Ayolah Jimin sudah sangat lelah dan Namjoon belum memberi keputusan apa ex-nya masih mau berpartisipasi.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Jimin-ah, beri aku waktu"

"Aku yakin acara ini akan sukses walaupun kita kehilangan satu orang. Ayolah Hyung banyak anak yang sudah berkorban" lirih Jimin

"Hyung..."

Entah kenapa suasana di dalam ruang osis terasa dingin dan sangat canggung saat mata Jimin dan Jungkook saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Jungkook-ah bagaimana?" Namjoon diam sebentar dia mempertimbangkan ucapan Jimin. Banyak yang sudah berjuang setidaknya walaupun acara mereka nanti tidak akan seramai dengan adanya Jungkook, setidaknya mereka sudah berusaha. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu Jungkook-ah"

"Aku akan ikut Hyung"

"MWO?" kaget Namjoon bahkan dia sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Jimin sendiri juga terkejut tapi tidak sampai berteriak seperti Namjoon.

"Ehem" Namjoon mencoba kembali pada ketua osis yang berwibawa "Jadi lagu apa yang kau pilih Jungkook-ah"

"Aku belum tau"

"Hah?"

"Ne, aku belum tau. Tapi saat aku menyanyi nanti aku jamin, aku tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun" Jungkook melirik ke arah Jimin, sementara Jimin sendiri langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku permisi Hyung... annyeong... Jimin" lirih Jungkook bahkan mungkin Jimin sendiri tidak akan mendengarnya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Ku dengar mantanmu berpartisipasi"

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang sibuk dengan makanannya. Sebenarnya Jimin sedikit senang saat Jungkook masih mau ikut berpartisipasi.

"Menurutmu lagu apa yang akan dia nyanyikan?" tanya Taehyung lagi

"Kau pikir aku ibunya"

"Hm, siapa tau dia masih mengirimimu pesan dan sedikit memberikan spoiler"

"Kenapa kau sangat penasaran Tae?" tanya Jimin curiga

"Bukan hanya aku. Tapi satu sekolah"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jimin bingung

"Berita dia menjadi pengisi acara itu sudah tersebar tapi mereka mengubah brosur dengan lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Jungkook dulu menjadi tanda tanya"

"Aku tidak peduli" ucap Jimin acuh

"Haah... dia memang misterius"

"Kau menyukainya"

Uhuk...

Taehyung langsung tersedak makanannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Jimin.

"Jangan cemburu Jiminie, sayangnya aku tidak menyukai mantan sahabatku dan memang mulai dari awal aku tidak menaruh perasaan sedikitpun padanya"

"Aku tidak cemburu" jawab Jimin dingin.

Sementara Taehyung hanya memutar matanya malas dia tau Jimin sedang berbohong.

 **#The Day**

Jimin dan Taehyung sedang sibuk membantu menghiasi aula sekolah untuk acara sekolah nanti malam. Bahkan para pengisi acara datang untuk berlatih dan Jimin tidak menemukan sosok tinggi dengan rambut hitamnya dimanapun.

"Mencari Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung

"Ani, dimana Namjoon Hyung?" kilah Jimin

"Disana"

Jimin mengikuti arah telunjuk Taehyung dimana Namjoon membantu beberapa anak perempuan dengan memanfaatkan tinggi badannya.

"Apa dia tidak datang?"

"Siapa?" tanya Jimin bingung

"Mantan kekasihmu, Jeon Jungkook"

"Aish diamlah"

Taehyung buru-buru melindungi kepalanya saat melihat Jimin akan memukul kepalanya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Kau pikir aku ibunya, dan dia tidak mengirimi ku pesan sebagai spoiler" kesal Jimin.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin setelan jas warna biru gelap dan lengannya yang ia gulung sampai siku. Sepasang sepatu converse dan dandanan rapi. Jangan lupa gitarnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya Jungkook menghela nafas panjang setidaknya lagu yang ia bawakan nanti bisa menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Jimin-ah ayo masuk!"

Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jimin ke belakang panggung karena suasana aula mulai ramai. Mereka tidak menyangka efek seorang Jeon Jungkook bisa seperti ini.

"Jungkook-ah"

Reflex Taehyung dan Jimin menoleh kebelakang saat Namjoon memanggil Jungkook yang berpakaian rapi dan terlihat bersinar dari biasanya.

"Jadi lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan?"

"Hyung akan tau saat aku sudah ada di panggung"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum dan melihat punggung Jungkook yang perlahan menjauh setelah MC memanggil nama Jungkook. Sebelum benar-benar naik ke atas panggung Jungkook melirik ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung.

 **(Di saranin dengerin lagunya Charlie Puth tapi kalau bisa yang udah di cover sama bang Jungkook dan ada beberapa lirik yang diganti)**

 _ **We don't talk anymore! We don't talk anymore! We don't talk anymore!  
Like we used to do...**_

 _ **We don't love anymore What was all of it for?  
Ohh, we don't talk anymore**_

 _ **(Like we used to do...)**_

Ok ini baru lagu pembukaan dan Jimin sudah merasa lagu ini di tujukan untuknya. Seperti semacam sindiran.

 _ **I just heard you found the one you've been looking You've been looking for  
I wish I would have known that wasn't me  
'Cause even after all this time I still wonder  
Why I can't move on  
Just the way you did so easily**_

 _ **Don't wanna know  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's holding onto you so tight  
The way I did before I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain**_

 _ **(Ohh, it's such a shame...)**_

Taehyung buru-buru melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka, yah walaupun status mereka hanya sebatas sahabat. Tapi Taehyung juga merasakan sindiran ini. _ ****_

_**That we don't talk anymore ! We don't talk anymore !  
We don't talk anymore ! Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Ohh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do**_

 _ ****_

Bagi Namjoon sendiri ini seperti curahan hati seorang Jeon Jungkook. Namjoon melirik ke arah Jimin dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jimin.

 _ **I just hope you're lying next to somebody  
Who knows how to love you like me  
There must be a good reason that you're gone  
Every now and then I think you  
Might want me to come show up at your door  
But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong**_

 _ **Don't wanna know  
If you're looking into his eyes  
If he's holding onto you so tight the way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame**_

Seharusnya Jimin sadar lebih cepat kalau Jungkook itu tipe pendiam dan pemalu. Dia hanya ingin bicara dan tidak tau harus memulai dari mana. Jimin sedikit mengutuk kebodahannya.

 _ **That we don't talk anymore (We don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore (We don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
**_

 _ **We don't love anymore (We don't we don't)  
What was all of it for? (We don't we don't)  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do**_

 _ **Like we used to do**_

 _ **Don't wanna know  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's giving it to you just right  
The way I did before I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame**_

 _ **That we don't talk anymore (We don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore (We don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
**_

 _ **We don't love anymore (We don't we don't)  
What was all of it for? (We don't we don't)  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do**_

 _ **(We don't talk anymore)  
Don't wanna know  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight (Oh)  
If he's holding onto you so tight (Oh)  
The way I did before**_

 _ **(We don't talk anymore)  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game (Oh)  
Now I can't get you out of my brain (Woah)  
Oh, it's such a shame**_

 _ **That we don't talk anymore...**_

Jungkook sedikit mengulas senyumnya dan membungkuk. Sementara penonton bertepuk tangan bahkan ada beberapa teriakan saat Jungkook sudah selesai dengan lagunya. Such like a star right? Tapi memang dia bintangnya. Jimin tersenyum saat Jungkook mulai berjalan turun dari panggung dan tersenyum mendapatkan pujian dari teman dan beberapa seniornya bahkan Taehyung juga bergabung untuk memberikan pujian pada Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook terdiam di tempatnya dia kenal suara ini. Bukan hanya Jungkook tapi semua siswa di belakang panggung terdiam. Taehyung bahkan sampai membuka mulutnya karena terlalu terkejut.

"Lets talk more" senyum Jimin

"More than this?"

Jimin hanya diam dan tersenyum manis. Mau tidak mau membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo mulai semua dari awal!"

Jungkook makin tersenyum cerah dan berseri-seri. Jimin sadar dia masih menyayangi Jungkook, seharusnya dia sadar saat tatapan Jungkook terarah padanya Jungkook hanya ingin bicara padanya dan Jimin tau kalau Jungkook bukan orang yang pandai berbicara.

"Kita akan bicara banyak hal lagi" senyum Jimin

Jimin tertawa memandang wajah kekanakan Jungkook lagi. Mereka bahkan tidak tau kenapa mereka harus berpisah tapi setidaknya mereka sadar kenapa mereka harus kembali kan?

 **FIN**


End file.
